Crosby, Stills
David Crosby, Stephen Stills and Graham Nash formed a loose group in 1968 after the demise of their former bands. After their first album was released in May 1969 (simply called Crosby, Stills & Nash) Neil Young joined them, too. Though the quartet was incredibly successful, the musicians rather paid attention to their individual solo careers. Luckily the formation of CSN&Y made it to Woodstock, too. It was only their second gigEnglish Wikipedia, article Crosby, Stills & Nash (and Young) and they were quite nervous on stage. Stephen Stills remarked: "This is the second time we've ever played in front of people, man. We're scared shitless." The group played separate acoustic and electric sets. Neil Young joined them in the middle of the acoustic set. They performed in the night from Sunday to Monday, the start time is supposed to be 3:00 am. __TOC__ Musicians * Stephen Stills - guitar, vocals, organ, piano, percussion * David Crosby - guitar, vocals * Graham Nash - guitar, vocals, organ, percussion * Neil Young - guitar, vocals, organ, piano * Greg Reeves - bass * Dallas Taylor - drums Setlist Acoustic Set # Suite: Judy Blue Eyes # Blackbird # Helplessly Hoping # Guinnevere # Marrakesh Express # 4 + 20 # Mr. Soul # I'm Wonderin' # You Don't Have to Cry Electric Set # Pre-Road Downs # Long Time Gone # Bluebird Revisited # Sea of Madness # Wooden Ships Acoustic Encores # Find the Cost of Freedom # 49 Bye-Byes Details The mellow and soft acoustic set with Crosby, Stills & Nash opens with a very long "Suite: Judy Blue Eyes", a love song written by Stephen Stills. It is notable for the great vocal harmonies by the three singers. "Blackbird" is a Beatles original. It's getting more interesting again with the next three songs which originate from their first album. In "Helplessly Hoping", another Stills composition, the vocal harmony is again dominant. "Guinnevere" is a ballad by David Crosby which takes a bit of a Jazz touch. And "Marrakesh Express" hits the eastern vibes as the trio keeps the train rolling. The next song, "4 + 20", was yet an unknown song for the audience. It can be found on their second album Déjà Vu released in March 1970. After that Neil Young came on stage. He and Stephen Stills continued playing songs as a duo. They were announced as The Buffalo Springfield, their former band. Unfortunately except for "Mr. Soul" no further songs of the acoustic set are available. For the electric set drums and a bass guitar were added. The whole quartet CSN&Y returned. They played two acoustic songs as the encore: "Find the Cost of Freedom" and "49 Bye-Byes". The latter one is not available on any recording. While Neil Young played with the group at Woodstock, he thought the performance was less than satisfactory, and wanted his name removed from the soundtrack and the film. Miscellaneous David Crosby and Stephen Stills appeared the day after Woodstock on The Dick Cavett Show, still wearing their mud-besotted outfits seen in the film. Stephen Stills performed "4+20". The entire Woodstock-themed episode, which also featured Jefferson Airplane, is available on the Dick Cavett Show: Rock Icons DVD set. Availability Parts of their sets were released officially (see below). "Blackbird", "Helplessly Hoping", "Mr. Soul" and "Long Time Gone" can be found on film outtakes. Others aren't available at all. Audio * 1970: Woodstock I * 1971: Woodstock II * 1994: Woodstock - Three Days of Peace and Music * 1994: Best of Woodstock * 2009: Woodstock: 40 Years On: Back to Yasgur's Farm Video * 1970: Woodstock * 1990: Woodstock: The Lost Performances * 1994: Woodstock Diaries Recording Notes Though "Sea of Madness" can be found on Woodstock I and as well on Woodstock - Three Days of Peace and Music it wasn't recorded in Woodstock! There hasn't been found a suitable replacement yet.Yahoo! Woodstock mailing list - announcement of Woodstock Complete v.3 Images Please any picture of Neil Young that were taken at Woodstock! There are currently too few in the gallery. Image:CS&N02.jpg|David Crosby, Graham Nash and Stephen Stills (from left to right) Image:CS&N03.jpg|Crosby & Nash Image:CS&N04.jpg|CS&N - some impressions Image:CSN&Y01.jpg|Stephen Stills, David Crosby, Neil Young and Graham Nash (from left to right) References Category:Artists